


How Not To Love a Vampire

by Kittykat7290



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, College, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat7290/pseuds/Kittykat7290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what this fandom needs more of? Femslash! So I wrote some. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Relationship: Cath + Kono<br/>Description:  AU where Cath and Kono are roommates in college but Cath's a vampire and president of the most popular sorority on campus whereas Kono's a freshman with no idea what's about to happen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Loosely based on the 2004 movie The Sisterhood, starring Michelle Borth.  
> It doesn't matter if you've seen the movie or not, I just want to say that because i did get the vampire idea and the sorority name from the movie. I also want to say that even though there are some idea in here from the movie this is most definitely not a crossover.

**Chapter One**

Kono sat in the passenger seat of Chin's car as they drove to drop her off at college. Kono was contently reading a book, with her feet resting in the open window. While actively trying to ignore her cousin, Kono ended up finishing her book and had to resort to teenage tactics: social media before real life human interaction.

 

When they finally reached the campus Chin offered to help her with her bags, but Kono declined. This is how she found herself climbing four flights of stairs, just to almost fall back down them. Upon entering her dorm Kono placed her bags down on one of the beds. It wasn't until she turned back around that she noticed the flower on the other bed, her roommate must've already come and gone. Upon closer inspection Kono noticed it was a rose but it seemed as if it had been dipped in black dye. The tops of the petals were completely black, and they got redder towards the stem but never quite reached the vibrant crimson roses are known for.

 

"That's weird," Kono muttered to herself.

* * *

 

Later that night Kono was getting ready for the first rush week party hosted by the sorority she wanted to pledge: Beta Alpha Tau. The BATs were notoriously popular on campus and well known for throwing awesome parties.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Kono jumped.

 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" The girl’s voice was like music to Kono's ears. She was just a couple inches shorter than Kono, with raven hair, lightly tanned ivory skin, and doe-like light brown eyes. 

 

"No, it just startled me. It's totally fine."

 

"You must be Kono. I'm Catherine, but most people call me Cath."

 

"That'd be me. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Likewise," Cath agreed. "Where you headed? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"Party at the Beta Alpha Tau house."

 

"Well lucky for you, your roommate just happens to be BAT president." Cath said proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

 

"Wow, you're Catherine Rollins," Kono turned away from the mirror to face the other woman, "you're like a sorority legend."

 

"I guess." Cath shrugged before letting her hands fall to her side once more. "Come on let's get going." Cath bent to pick the strangely colored rose up off her bed, then turned to walk out the door with Kono close behind.

 

Over the duration of the party, Kono noticed that people gravitated toward Cath, the way it happened was strange yet alluring. Kono also noticed how Cath would disappear only to waltz out of the house and into the courtyard minutes later with a proud smirk on her face. 

 

* * *

 

After a week of BAT parties Kono was finally getting a good night’s sleep, but when she awoke in the morning she was facing the wrong way on her bed, and the slight movement of trying to sit up made her topple to the floor with a soft "oof".

 

"Owww." Kono groaned as she stood up.

 

"Are you okay," Cath mumbled from the other side of the room, never sitting up or opening her eyes.

 

"Yeah," Kono said flopping back down on the bed.

 

"Okay," Cath muttered and pulled the covers tighter around herself.

 

The rest of day went by slowly for Kono. She had three general ed classes she couldn't really care less about and had to restrain herself from strangling about ninety percent of the people she saw.

 

"Ugghhhh." Kono groaned as she pushed open the dorm room door.

 

"Long day?" Cath asked from where she was sitting on the floor with a book.

 

"Yeah..." Kono ran a hand through her hair, "Wait... Why are you on the floor?"

 

Cath just shrugged and continued reading. Kono placed her stuff on her desk, and grabbed her copy of 'Beautiful Creatures' from the shelf before joining Cath on floor.

 

They sat side by side reading for about an hour before Cath's phone went off.

 

"Shit" she mumbled. 

 

"Everything okay," Kono asked

 

"Yeah, well kinda. I'm late for a BAT meeting, we're discussing who our pledges might be."

 

"Oh, okay," Kono mumbled, she was pretending not to listen when in reality she was hoping that she would be one of those pledges.

 

* * *

 

Kono was still on the floor when there was a knock at the door an hour later. When she opened the door she found Cath and two of her BAT friends at the door.

 

"Couldn't you've just let yourself in?" Kono groaned.

 

"Yeah but this is more fun, and I don't have to find my key."

 

"Wha- you know what I just don't know what to say to you," Kono said and  started to move out of the doorway.

 

"You can say you'll be a BAT pledge," Cath said handing Kono a strange colored rose like the one Kono had found on the first day of school. Kono looked at her awestruck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

“Um… wow, I uh… I guess, yeah. I mean yeah, of course!” Kono stuttered. Cath smirked and thrust the rose towards Kono.

 

“Huh, you’re cute. I think you’ll make it with us,” another BAT member said.

 

“Thanks…” Kono said unsurely.

 

The other girl turned to Cath, “You gonna call it a night? Or are you gonna come back to the house with us?”

 

“I think I’ll call it a night? Kono was the last one right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay I’ll see you two tomorrow then.”

 

“Bye Cath.” The other two girls said in unison. Did Kono catch a hint of sultriness?

 

As the girls left Kono turned and walked back into the dorm room and Cath shut the door before joining her.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Kono asked.

 

“You just did.” Cath laughed.

 

“You know what I mean,” Kono folded her arms.

 

“Fine, what is it?”

 

“Why do you stay in the dorms if you're president of a sorority?”

 

“Easier to study,” Cath shrugged.

 

“I have never once seen you study,” Kono sat on the edge of her bed.

 

“It's the second week of school, there's not much to study.” Cath said and also sat on the edge of her bed.

 

“I don't believe you but whatever,”

 

“I take offense to that,” Cath mocked a gasp and threw a pillow across the room at Kono.

 

“Hey! Fine this is mine now.” Kono said, and hugged the pillow to her chest.

 

“Whatever,” Cath stood and walked to her desk, “You know after next week you won’t have to stay in the dorms either.” Cath grabbed a sketchbook off her bookshelf.

 

“Easier to study here,” Kono mocked Cath. 

 

“What’s your major anyway?” Cath said not looking up from her drawing.

 

“Criminal Law.” Kono laid back on the bed. 

 

“That’s cool,” Cath said absentmindedly.

 

“And yours?” Kono looked up at the ceiling, holding Cath’s pillow to her chest.

 

“Biology,” Cath said.

 

“Pre-med?”

 

“Actually, no. Why do you have so many questions?”

 

“Well as long as we’re roommates might as well know something about you.”

 

“Well, now you know you know something.”

 

“Wow,” Kono elongated the “o” sound. “Someone’s pushy.”

 

Cath pretended not to hear her and just continued sketching. After a few minutes of silence, Cath realized Kono had fallen asleep. Cath smiled and shook her head before crossing the room to dim a few of the lights.  

 

As Cath finished her drawing, close to an hour later, she noticed Kono looked really cute curled up on top of the bed spread and hugging Cath’s pillow. Cath debated flipping the page in her sketchbook and sketching the scene in front of her, but a quick glance at the clock changed her mind. She snapped a quick picture with her phone before turning off the rest of the lights and climbing into bed herself.

 

* * *

 

When Kono awoke the next morning Cath was already gone, but her sketch book was lying on the desk, flipped open and a couple different pencils were strewn across the desk. Kono made a quick trip down the hall to the bathroom before returning to her dorm to find something to wear.  As she was finally deciding between two shirts, Cath came back. 

 

“Hey,” Kono said.

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Which one looks better?” Kono held up two shirts, one purple and blouse like the other deep red and form fitting.

 

“Umm. I like the red, but go with whatever,” Cath replied as she sat at her desk.

 

“If I wanted to ‘go with whatever’ I wouldn’t have asked you.” 

 

“Then wear the red.”  Cath turned her attention to her sketchbook.

 

Kono walked to the closet where she returned the purple shirt to it’s place and donned the red one.

 

“I didn’t know you drew.” Kono said upon returning to the center of the room

 

“That’s because I didn’t tell you that I draw.” Cath never looked up from the sketchbook.

 

“You know, you’re really hard to hold a conversation with.” Kono walked over to Cath and sat on the edge of her desk. Cath just shrugged at her.

 

“My point exactly.” 

“Can you hand me the sharpie behind you?”

 

“Sure,” Kono handed Cath the marker.

 

* * *

 

Kono sat in class listening to the professor drone on and on about habeas corpus and what not. Behind her, Kono heard the door open and close. She watched four BAT members enter the room when she turned back to the front of class the girls took a seat behind her.  Something Kono had learned about college is that the professors don’t care if you’re at class or not and as long as you’re not disruptive you’re punctuality doesn’t matter to them. So it wasn’t a surprise that the professor didn’t say a thing when the four girls showed up halfway through the class, they weren’t even in the class. 

 

“Hey, Kono,” One of the girls leaned forward.

 

Kono laid her head against the seat back and said, “Yeah.” 

 

“Friday’s initiation, and there’s a party Cath wants you to be at tonight.”

 

“Okay, but why couldn’t Cath just tell me this herself after class?”   
  


“Why doesn’t Cath do anything for herself?” the girl countered.

 

“True, true,” 

 

The four girls stood to leave, and before Kono could stop them to ask another question they had vanished.

 

* * *

  
  
After class Kono went back to the dorm to get ready for the party. The girls didn’t give any specifics but knowing the BAT’s, Kono suspected the night would be filled with lots of red wine (as well as other alcohols), nice dresses, and a few girls dancing sluttily. So Kono searched for what to wear, she was about to be a BAT so she needed to fit in. Despite her cool, calm, and collected outward appearance Kono was ecstatic for Friday’s initiation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

Kono was putting earrings in when there was an energetic sounding knock at the door. Kono jumped at the sudden sound missing her piercing and stabbing herself with the earring.

 

“Every fucking time.” Kono mumbled. 

 

She walked to the door and opened it to find one of the girls from her Criminal law class, Mia. 

 

“Hey!” Kono greeted and let the petite girl in.

 

“He… Woah. Where are you going so fancy?” Mia asked.

 

“Party.”

 

“On a Wednesday!”

 

“Yeah, I don’t have a choice though. Cath said I have to go,”

 

“Sometimes I think all you talk about is Cath,”

 

“Do not.” Kono huffed.

 

“Okay what did you do this morning?” 

 

“I had a conversation about drawing,” Kono said triumphantly.

“With…” 

 

“Cath…” Kono sighed.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on her.” Mia taunted.

 

“As if,” Kono huffed a little too quickly, as she returned to putting in her earrings.

 

“Wait…” Mia elongated the word. “Do you?”

 

“What? No! Why would you say that?” Kono panicked. 

 

“Kono chill,” Mia giggled, “but I guess that answers that then,”

 

“Oh shut up,” Kono grumbled

 

“I mean I had a feeling, so I would’ve figured it out anyway.” Mia sat on the edge of Kono’s bed.

 

“Hey, do you want to come to this party?” Kono changed the subject.

 

“Me. At a party. On a Wednesday. When there’s homework to do! I don’t think so.” 

 

“Jeez it was just a suggestion. These parties are boring by myself.”

 

“You have Cath,” Mia tauntingly elongated the “a” sound in “Cath”.

 

“She doesn’t tend to stick around very long at these parties.”

 

After an hour of back and forth banter Kono finally convinced Mia to go to the party, reluctantly of course.

* * *

  
  


“Okay, so maybe you were right. That is the third time I’ve turned around and Cath has either disappeared or reappeared.” Mia half whispered half yelled.

 

“I told you, it’s weird.” Kono replied and tried handing Mia a drink.

 

“Oh no. No, no, no. I did not come here to drink alcohol, I’m only here because you’re manipulative and dragged me here.” Mia huffed. 

“Hey, you agreed. I did not drag you anywhere.”

 

“Fine but if I don’t finish my homework I’m blaming you.”

 

“If it’s that important to you we’ll leave in an hour.”

 

“Hey Kono,” Cath said as she approached the pair, “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Oh yeah, this is Mia she’s in my law class, Mia this is Cath.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Mia said.

 

“Likewise,” Cath said, “Can I get you a  glass of wine?”

 

“Oh no thank you, I try not to drink during the week,” Mia said.

 

“She’s worried about homework,” Kono teased.

 

“Of course,” Cath laughed. 

 

“It’s a valid concern,” Mia defended.

 

“Yes but this is a party, Mia,” Cath said.

 

“I was manipulated into coming here I will not be manipulated into drinking anything,” Mia countered.

 

“Suit yourself.” Cath said

 

* * *

 

Staying true to her word, after an hour Kono and Mia left the party. As they were walking back to the dorms Mia said “You know if you wanted alone time with Cath I could’ve walked back alone.”

 

“I don’t… why would I… I give up,” Kono stammered then groaned.

 

Mia chuckled at Kono’s stammering, “You know the two of you would make a cute couple.”

 

“From here on out I’m ignoring anything you say on the topic,”

 

“You’re no fun,”

 

“And you’re tormenting me,” Kono countered.

 

“No! Okay… maybe just a little.” Kono rolled her eyes at the statement. “In my own defense it’s really fun to watch you squirm.”

 

“You’re so mean,” 

 

“Yeah but you still love me,”

 

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.” Kono said as they stopped in front of Mia’s dorm room door.

 

“Alohomora,” Mia said waving an imaginary wand at the door.

 

“You know that’s never gonna work,” Kono laughed

 

“Shhhhh, let me dream,” Mia said as she dug her key out of her purse.

 

“Okay Hermione, good night.” Kono said as she walked away.

 

“Good night.”

 

Kono walked further down the hall to her own dorm, laughing and shaking her head at the excited mess that is her friend. Once in her dorm Kono sat at her desk and opened her laptop to start on her homework. She was assigned a court case and had to have a two-page theory of the case by tomorrow. 

 

Upon opening the folder of information she found a few things the first being a photo of the defendant, crime scene photos, info on the defendant, info on the claimant (in this case it was the state of Hawaii), and a discovery list of evidence. The first page said:

**_Side - Defense_ **

**_Client - Irene Henye_ **

**_Crime - Murder, 1st degree_ **

Along with a short description of the crime and victim. 

 

“Uggghhh, this is not going to be easy,” Kono mumbled to herself.

 

“What’s not going to be easy.” Cath said closing the door behind her, Kono jumped in her seat. “Oh sorry, did I scare you?” Cath giggled.

 

“Uh, no I don’t know what you’re talking about. I nat was scared,” Kono defended.

 

“Whatever you say,” Cath sat on her bed. “Anyways what’s not going to be easy?”   
  


“This homework assignment, I have to come up with a way to defend this client, but all the evidence points directly at her, there’s no way she’s innocent.”

 

“The assignment is to defend the client not believe them when say they’re innocent,”

 

“I guess you’re right,” 

 

“Why don’t you plead self-defense,”

 

“Victim was unarmed,”

 

“Well does, did, the victim have four well working appendages,”

 

“Yeah, what does that…”

 

“Defending yourself against a punch or a kick is still self defense,”

 

“But the victim was shot, the, or should I say my, client had a gun the victim had nothing. I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t attempt to hit someone I knew had a firearm,”

 

“I mean I might but that’s a different situation. I guess you’re right then, but what if the weapon was concealed, only taken out after the client was threatened?”

 

“Plausible,”

 

“See that wasn’t that hard,”

 

“I guess not. Thanks Cat,” Kono said and after a beat added the “th” sound to the end after getting a death stare from Cath.

 

After a couple minutes of silence, Kono asked “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You always have a question to ask,”

 

“Well, I know like nothing about you, and we live together so I should at least know something,”

 

“You do know something. You know my name, my major, that I like to draw, and that I’m the president of a sorority.” 

 

“Okay, okay, maybe I do know something. But this is about life or what have you,”

 

“Okay whatever,”

 

“Really! Okay so you tend to disappear a lot at parties, why is that?”   
  


“Oh, Um… well… I… do I have to answer that?” Cath stuttered.

 

“You agreed to,”

 

“No I agreed to you asking me a question, not answering it,”

 

“Maybe you should be the one studying law,”

 

“Maybe,”

 

“Will you just answer the damn question.”

 

“It’s not that simple,”

 

“I’m not asking you to explain quantum physics, I’m asking why you disappear at parties,”

 

“It’s not easy to explain,”

 

“At least try,”

 

“Kono…”

 

“Cath…” Kono mimicked, “Okay if you answer this I won’t ask anymore questions,”

 

“Can I opt for you asking me more questions?”   
  


“Ugh, you frustrate me,”

 

“Is that a yes,”

 

“I’d rather you just answer the question,”

 

“Ugh. Fine but this might take awhile.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is formatted a little differently than the 3 previous ones, my friend reformated my word doc because it wasn't "in proper manuscript format" and I swear I'm going to kill him

**Chapter Four**

“So you’re telling me that you’re a vampire,” Kono said.

“Yes,”

“But, all the myths about vampires are false,”

“That’s correct,”

“So you don’t live forever and you don’t dissolve into ash under the sun,”

“No, and do you really think I would live on a tropical island if I couldn’t go outside?”

“Well I guess not, that would be pretty stupid. Is anything humans made up about vampires correct?”

“Well you got the speed and the fangs correct,”

“That’s not a lot,”

“No, I guess it’s not,” Cath giggled. 

 

Kono was about to say something else when their conversation was halted by a knock at the door. Kono, rising from her spot on Cath’s bed and walked to the door. Upon opening it she once again found Mia on the other side.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you dressed for the day? It’s eight am,” Mia said.

“It’s eight am!” 

“Yeah,”

“Shit. I didn’t finish my theory,”

“And this is why I don’t go to parties, especially ones on weekdays,”

“Oh shush you. I know what I’m going to write I just need to type it up,” Kono walked back to her desk with Mia close behind.”

“Morning Mia,” Cath said from her spot on her bed.

“Morning Cath,” Mia replied, “Kono hurry up we have a class to be in,”

“I’m typing as fast as I can, calm down,” 

“Well, it’s not fast enough. I’m going to find you an outfit,”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

The rest of the day went pretty much just like the morning for Kono. Rushed and somewhat of a blur. Mia had to let Kono borrow her notes since the girl wasn't paying any attention to a single thing, Mia thought it seemed like some kind of haze. In a way Kono was in a type of haze, she had been trying to process her conversation with Cath from the night before. 

Kono was sitting at her desk attempting to make sense of Mia’s notes, when Cath came back from class, or the BAT house, or wherever it was she went while Kono was attending her own classes.

 

“Hey,” Cath said.

“Hey,” Kono said absentmindedly.

“Whatcha doing?” Cath said leaning against the side of Kono’s desk.

“Trying to figure out what the professor went over today,”

“But weren’t you there,”

“Physically,” Kono took her eyes off the paper to look up at Cath, “I wasn’t really paying attention,”

“Tisk, Tisk,” 

“I was half asleep okay,” Kono defended.

“You should’ve gone to bed,”

“You’re a real pain in my ass, you know that?”

“I try,” Cath smirked.

Kono shook her head, “You’re terrible,”

“I’m amazing,” Cath laughed.

 

Kono shook her head again before beginning to read the notes once again. Cath grabbed her sketchbook  and a couple pencils before sitting on her bed to draw. A comfortable silence fell over the room as the two girls began focusing on their separate tasks. While Kono was distracted with her notes, Cath took the opportunity to pull up the photo she had taken a couple days prior and began a new drawing.  Cath smiled as she remembered that night, and realized her other pillow was still on Kono’s bed even three days later.

* * *

 

The sun was slowly slipping below the horizon to the far west of the town. As a crowd began to coagulate in the center of town, a young girl began sprinting into the forest to the direct west of the town. With her dress bunched up in her hands, tears streaming down her face, and dark brunette hair being thrown in every direction, the girl ran with everything she had. The girl had almost reached the edge of town when she suddenly hit something significantly bigger than herself, which caused her to fall backwards onto the ground. When the girl looked up she came face to face with three of the town's teenage boys, notorious for being trouble makers it was no surprise they had ventured towards the forest.  

 

“Watcha doing all the way out here little girl?” One boy taunted.

“Yeah, don’t you want to watch them burn the witch?” Another integrated.

“Why’s someone so small coming all the way out for?” Cooed a third.

When the girl looked up it was hard to make out their faces since the sun was now directly behind them, “Leave me alone!” the girl pleaded, wiping both tears and hair from her face.

“Aww, boo hoo, we made her cry,” the 1st boy taunted, “Whatcha gonna do about little girl,”

“Wait guys, isn’t this the Rollins’ youngest daughter?” One boy said.

“Oh, yeah. That makes the witch your older sister,” The 1st boy pointed at Cath in horror, “Let’s go guys, this girls probably a witch just like her no good big sister,”

 

As the boys began to walk away a few of them kicked dirt in the young girl’s face. Once they were long gone Cath got up and sprinted as fast as she could back home.

 

“Daddy, daddy!” She shouted as she entered the house, quickly finding her father she latched onto his arm, “Daddy, please make them stop, you know Ellie had nothing to do with this, the mayor will listen to you, I know he will. Please Daddy, you have to make them stop.” 

“There’s nothing that can be done now Catherine, and you know that.” Mr. Rollins said sternly whilst shaking the girl from his arm.

“You’re the worst!” Cath shouted before storming off into the back of the house.

 

As the night went on Cath could hear the chants of the townspeople combined with the pleading cries of the archdeacon to “Stop this madness, the poor girl is only a child.” But the worst thing Cath heard that night was the very clear and very loud final screams of her older sister.

* * *

 

“Cath,” Kono said trying to shake the girl awake from her nightmare, “Cath” she continued louder. “Catherine!” She finally shouted.

 

Cath sat up quickly and panicked for a moment before realizing she was in her dorm. Once calm she reached over to her nightstand to grab her phone. The digital clock on the screen read “2:30 A.M”.

“Shit” Cath mumbled then turned to Kono, “I’m sorry my nightmare woke you up.”

“It’s perfectly fine. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just something that happened a long time ago, three centuries ago to be exact,”

“Three centuries,” Kono said dumbfounded.

“Well yeah, I am a vampire you know,”

“Once again, you’re a real pain in my ass,” Kono huffed, and Cath just smiled at her, which distracted Kono for a moment or two too long.

“You know you never explained why being a vampire constitutes disappearing at parties,” Kono changed the subject after sensing Cath’s somber tone.

“It’s… complicated…” Cath said unsurely.

“Then explain it,” Kono said shifting so she was sitting cross-legged and facing Cath.

“Well I guess what it really comes down to the fact that once I became a vampire my libido got itself a boost, and when you live for eternity you don’t really care about who you’re sleeping with because you know that they’ll be gone from the earth in just a couple of years. To a vampire, a couple of years is practically like the blink of an eye.”

“So you’re telling me you disappear at parties to fulfill your suddenly increased sex drive,” Kono said while actively trying to keep the jealousy she felt out of her voice. “Wait did you just say that you weren’t always a vampire?!?”

“Well yeah, nobody’s born a vampire. Unless of course both of their parents are vampires, but that almost never happens,”

“So how did you become a vampire. Were you bitten?” Kono said intrigued.

“No I wasn’t bitten,” Cath laughed. “It’s actually what my nightmare was about,” Cath voice had once again become somber in tone.

“Oh, then you don’t have to tell me in you don’t want to.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, but I think it’s time I actually talk to someone about it.”

  
And talk they did. The pair talked till the sun came up, well Cath talked and Kono patiently listened, nodding her head in understanding every once in awhile.


End file.
